


Kurogane/Fai/Syaoran

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Source:Clamp KInk meme.





	Kurogane/Fai/Syaoran

Syaoran inhaled the bath steam with a sigh and dragged his open palms through the water. The warmth danced easily across his skin, soothing away the remains of the work day and flowing into forgotten crevices that made him melt against the walls of the porcelain tub. The weather in this world had been consistently cold and rainy since the day of their arrival and the resultant clinging of cold, clammy clothing to his body left him hungry for heat and the touch of something less...chilling and drippy. His mind floated immediately to Sakura - her warm smile and warmer touch, the heated expression her face melted so easily into as he pressed into her...  
  
This was only going to lead to a long night of moping, he realized, and pushed the thought away. He was old enough to recognize his body's demands for attention for what they were (they had been traveling for almost _ten years_ now, after all), and, more importantly, old enough to know that dwelling on a missing lover was a sure way to ruin his mood for the next few days. If it was physical attention he craved, _well..._  
  
Syaoran had long since ceased to wonder how this had all become so... _routine_. Not necessarily _frequent_ , mind you, but normal and recurring enough that he'd stopped feeling any sort of embarrassment or unease about the situation long before they'd landed in this particular world. The constant cold and wet here had only exacerbated things - this was the kind of weather that encouraged lazy lounging, surrounded by far too many duvets and far too little in the way of clothes. He knew, just beyond the walls of the bath where he soaked, neck deep in sudsy water, that his traveling companions were already likely holed up in the tiny mess of cushioned floor-space that passed for both the dining area and bedroom in this world (where space was limited and economy championed), well into their normal evening routine and probably placing bets on whether he'd be interested in joining them. He also knew (and a warm blush lit up his cheeks at the thought - a remnant of the days when these sorts of thoughts still embarrassed him) that joining them was likely to prove much more entertaining than sitting alone in the bath. He finished washing quickly and pulled the plug, reaching for a towel as he climbed over the ledge of the tub.  
  
The near silence in the apartment as he slid the bath door open fit the general laziness of the atmosphere, and the escaping steam washed their large picture window (15 stories up and battered by the never-ending rain) with a thick coat of fog. He hadn't been far off in his assumptions; the liquor they usually used to wager with was nowhere in sight, but their state of undress was all he could have hoped for. Possibly more than he had hoped for - he couldn't see much of Fai, pressed as he was against the ninja's back, but _Kurogane..._ Syaoran could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks once again (as well as to other parts of his anatomy) at the sight of him, naked and reclining back into Fay' chest, his legs spread wide and pinned into position by the wizard's ankles, which dug tightly into the sides of his knees. Fay had looped his legs up and over Kurogane's hips to hold him in place; one arm curled up and around the ninja's shoulder to twine it's fingers lazily through the short hairs at his neck, the other wrapped lightly around his cock and smeared a glistening trail of precum across the crown with the pad of his thumb. They broke their sloppy, open-mouthed kisses over Kurogane's shoulder as Syaoran sat down at the edge of the recessed floor space. Fay grinned up at him, "Sorry, Syaoran. Should we...?"

"No, that's fine," Syaoran answered, a little too quickly. He could feel his pulse in his ears, raging down to the tips of his fingers as he scooted closer. "I was actually thinking..."  
  
Fay smirked openly at this, "I win, Kuro-tan." He snaked his other hand through Kurogane's free shoulder to join its partner at the other's hairline, much to the ninja's apparent disappointment. Syaoran blushed furiously at this - they _had_ been betting, after all. He pushed away any thoughts of what prize, exactly, Fay might have won (he was sure he'd find out eventually, anyway), and shuffled closer, letting his towel drop to the wayside as his hips left the ledge. Fay smiled again at this and nodded over Kurogane's shoulder, "Kuro-rinta could use a hand."  
  
"Mmm," Syaoran agreed and settled himself between Kurogane's thighs, folding his legs beneath him and bending at the waist to bring his lips into closer approximation with the swollen and purpling head of Kurogane's cock. He blew a cool stream of air across the wet trail Fay had left and waited for the resulting twitch and surge he knew would follow before closing his lips around the tip. He could feel the air shift around him from Kurogane's muffled exclaimation as he moved lower, twisting his neck to lave the crown with the flat of his tongue, puckering his lips around its ridge and sucking back harshly. Above him, he could hear the sounds of renewed kissing, could feel the tension rising in Kurogane's abdomen and thighs as he fought against Fay's iron grip to rise into Syaoran's touch. Syaoran only smirked around Kurogane's cock and darted his tongue out to swipe at the shaft, his lips trailing down in close pursuit, and set himself into an easy rhythm that he knew from experience was _just_ slow enough to drive Kurogane absolutely batty (this was the only time he was allowed to mess with his teacher - the only time he had the _courage_ to mess with him, if he was being honest - and he had found he enjoyed it, in a perverse sort of way).  
  
"Damn it, mage!" Kurogane's voice roared above his head, "Would you let go my fucking arm?"  
  
Syaoran paused to look up at snarling scuffle about to ensue and blinked. Fay's eyes were starry and glazed - he was clearly enjoying this arrangement far too much - and Kurogane looked for all the world as if he were about to eat the wizard alive. Fay grinned wickedly and nipped at Kurogane's earlobe, scraping his teeth along the flesh as he pulled away. "Nuh-uh, Kuro- _sama_ ," he teased, "I make the rules tonight."  
  
" _Fuck you_ ," Kurogane hissed and strained against him once again.  
  
_Aha._ So _that_ was what Fay had won...  
  
"Not with that attitude, darling," Fay placed a chaste kiss on the ninja's cheek and casually loosened his grip to tweak a nipple, shifting his gaze down to Syaoran, "Syaoran, what do _you_ want to do?"  
  
Syaoran didn't necessarily _like_ the patient look Fay was giving him, as if Fay declaring himself in charge was suddenly going to scare him away. Quite the opposite in fact - while he appreciated both of their concern for whatever boundaries they assumed he had, most of them existed only in their minds and he really wished that they'd just _include_ him for once, instead of treating him like an accessory to be catered to. He dragged his lips upward one final time to release Kurogane with a soft _pop_. "I want..." He supposed it _would_ be easier if he didn't still find himself tongue-tied when it came to communicating his own desires... "Fuck me," he finally managed through a clenched jaw and settled back on his haunches.

Fay's eyes widened briefly, though his lips parted in a way that suggested he was not at all opposed to this suggestion. Kurogane was not as easily convinced, however, and balked back at him. "You sure, kid? It's entirely different from what you're used to. Not everyone-"  
  
"I know," Syaoran insisted, drawing his torso to full height, "And if I hate it, I'll never ask to do it again. But for right now-"  
  
"Kuro-tan is just worried he'll be too rough with you," Fay teased and nuzzled his face into Kurogane's neck to quell the rumbling complaints therein. "Not that he _would_ , of course," Fay continued, sliding his legs back over the top of Kurogane's thighs and rising up onto his knees to drape himself over the ninja's shoulders, "He's a _very_ gentle wittle woobie."  
  
Kurogane rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded distinctly like a death threat before yanking Fay forward to topple into his lap. "How's _that_ for gentle?"  
  
"Well," Fay murmured, rubbing at his elbow where Kurogane had gripped, "It's not entirely convincing, but I suppose it's going to have to do." He reached up to pull Kurogane's face down to his own, batting his eyelashes and delivering a small peck to his lips, "Be a good boy, won't you?"  
  
Kurogane kissed him back, much fiercer than Fay had initiated, and nodded resolutely, eyes still trained on Syaoran. He gripped Fay around the waist and heaved him up, untangling the mess of pale limbs from about his person and setting him down on the floor to scramble quickly on his knees to Syaoran's side. Fay ran a cool hand up Syaoran's spine while groping blindly off to the side for the jar of lubricant and winked lasciviously. "You'll like it."  
  
Syaoran shuddered at the trailing of Fay's fingers up his back and allowed his head to tilt back into their touch. He was curious, more than anything, and both Fay and Kurogane seemed to enjoy it...besides which, he'd developed a recent craving to be penetrated, if only to...because...well, it didn't really matter _why_ , did it? No one else seemed to make any apologies for their proclivities, and he wasn't really in the mood to either. Thankfully, Fay seemed intent on appeasing him, and without too much teasing at that. There was a gentle tapping, insistent, alternating between his heels, though Syaoran failed to grasp exactly what was meant by this until Fay gripped his calves and pulled them wide. He placed a small kiss at the nape of Syaoran's neck and rested his hands at his hips, "Lean into Kuro-pon, and tell me if you want to stop."  
  
Syaoran did as Fay asked and bent toward Kurogane, who had taken up position kneeling in front of him, and found himself quickly caught around the waist by large hands that drifted up along the contours of his sides. His touch was maddeningly light and it _tickled_ ; Syaoran fought with every muscle in his abdomen to keep down the jolt of laughter he could feel bubbling up in his gut tucked away, hidden, and was mostly successful - apart from the stifled snort that eeked over his tongue to exit his nose. Kurogane cocked an eyebrow and grinned - _payback_ , Syaoran realized as the fingers gripping his torso dug in deeper, their pads pressing insistently into his skin as they worked their way upward to make room for Fay's newly slicked fingers that came to rest at the small of his back. These trailed a warm, wet path downward, teasing between the cheeks of his ass, but not doing much more than lilting over the surface. Kurogane's hands reached beneath his shoulders, pulling him gently forward as Fay spread his cheeks and pressed a finger against his hole. Syaoran felt his blood run cold at the new sensation and braced his arms against Kurogane's, fingers digging tightly into the ninja's biceps as Fay continued to prod and tease, grazing his fingers across sensitive skin and slathering warm swaths of lubricant.

Syaoran's breath came heavier as the tip of Fay's finger nudged further into him, turning and twisting as it eased forward - not uncomfortably, but the intrusion was entirely foreign and his fingers flexed tightly into Kurogane's muscle in response. There was a press of warm lips between his shoulder blades, followed by a nuzzling cheek that he could practically _feel_ the grin spreading across. "Talk to me, Syaoran," Fay mumbled against his skin, "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel..." Syaoran trailed off as Fay's finger slid back and forth within him, stroking and pressing and sending electric jolts of pleasure coursing to his groin, "It's - AH _aaah_ -" He rocked his hips backward, forcing Fay's finger into the walls that felt so damned good when brushed, and felt his cock throb in response.  
  
"Mmm," Fay hummed and chucked, "Why don't you give Kuro-sama a kiss? He's looking a bit lonely."  
  
Syaoran nodded and slid his hands up to Kurogane's shoulders, pulling their bodies closer and leaning forward with parted lips. Kurogane met him halfway, his kiss-swollen lips engulfing Syaoran's whole and tongue delving deeply. The sharp stubble on the ninja's chin scraped and stung across his face and Syaoran found himself relishing the burn. Kurogane kissed like he sparred - firmly, steadily, each movement intentional and completely self-assured - and Syaoran always found it difficult to maintain the same level of control, easily slipping instead into a dreamy waltz where he was clearly not in the lead. He settled into a steady rhythm of press and pull, Fay's finger fucking him slowly as he wantonly explored Kurogane's mouth. The tiny room seemed to melt around him, it's stark white walls fading into blurry cacophony as he moved.  
  
Fay slipped away from him momentarily, murmuring unintelligible sounds of encouragement and leaving him aching, _itching_ , for more. He returned with a sharp nip to Syaoran's earlobe and a breathy inquiry, "You still alright?"  
  
"Yes," Syaoran hissed against Kurogane's lips and shifted his hip backward for emphasis.  
  
"Good," Fay murmured and settled one hand against Syaoran's hip. His thighs slid forward to cradle the insides of Syaoran's calves, coaxing them ever-so-slightly wider, and pressed two slicked fingers against Syaoran's entrance. "You ready?"  
  
" _Mmph_ ," Syaoran mumbled around Kurogane's tongue and nodded as best he was able, pressing down against Fay's fingerpads the entire while. He wasn't prepared for the burning stretch that accompanied this, though, and sucked in a sharp breath as his upper lip pulled backward into a grimace.  
  
One of Kurogane's hands clamped down around his hip as he pulled away, the other pressed into his belly. "Push down," he insisted, mimicking this with the heel of his palm, "And relax."  
  
Syaoran complied as best he could, forcing his abdomen tight and welcoming the almost immediate relief this brought. Kurogane grinned and leaned in closer to mouth at his neck, teeth scraping down taught tendons and tongue dipping soothingly into the crevices. His hands worked back up Syaoran's sides, catching the undersides of his arms and extending them far out to the side. His fingers tracked firm paths down their length, dragging across sensitive dips and raising the short hairs in their path until they reached Syaoran's palms, where they scraped slowly across ridged skin before clamping down in a pincer-like grip, holding him captive with firm pressure just at the center of his hand. Syaoran's head lolled, dizzy with the sensory overload being inflicted on him, and tumbled against Kurogane's forehead, where his sharp pants drifted through dark spikes as Fay continued to work and stretch him, nimble fingers siding easily and quickly now and the initial discomfort fading into quiet oblivion.

Syaoran’s arms dropped back to his sides momentarily, Kurogane having released them in favor of accepting the jar of lube Fay passed over Syaoran’s shoulder. He scooped a sizeable dollop from the container and coated his own cock quickly and methodically, spreading the remainder across Syaoran’s. The direct contact, denied until now, shot through him like an electric spike, forcing out a strangled moan as Kurogane’s fingers closed around him and squeezed. Fay withdrew as Kurogane continued to massage him, his soaking fingers coming to rest against the crease of Syaoran’s thigh. There was a long pause as Fay seemed to consider just _what_ he wanted to do next, finally seeming to settle on tilting Syaoran forward onto his hands and knees and tutting irritaby when Kurogane scrambled out of his path.  
  
“What?” Kurogane demanded, his lip pulling back instinctively to a defensive sneer that usually meant Fay was casting puppy-dog eyes in his direction…and probably wibbling a bit as well. Yes, there was definitely wibbling going on, Syaoran realized as Kurogane’s sneer pulled into a smirk and he pulled a cushion behind his back to recline against the ledge. He slid his calves between Syaoran’s hands, spreading them just wide enough to butt against the insides of his wrists, and urge him forward, “Come on, kid.”  
  
Syaoran balked at the pet-name – it seemed wholly inappropriate at the moment – but crept forward on all fours until his face was mere centimeters from the ninja’s. Kurogane’s hands curled around Syaoran’s wrists, bringing them up to rest at his own shoulders, and finally settled against the sides of Syaoran’s ribcage. Behind him, Fay’s fussing quieted and a slender, wiry hand gripped at his hip, steadying him as his cheeks were once again spread and a hot, hard presence pressed against his hole. Fay entered him slowly, steadily, pushing forward with the minimum force necessary. Even with this, Syaoran’s fingers flexed into Kurogane’s shoulders (and Kurogane’s into his chest) and his jaw dropped and stretched, twisting his face into what he was sure were obscene contortions; even this barest of movement felt exhilarating – far better than Fay’s twisting and teasing fingers – and he gasped and gulped for air as Fay slid fully in and came to rest on his back, breathing heavily into his ear. The wizard’s hand disappeared from his hip to splay open across his belly, palm pressing up firmly and pulling their torso into closer approximation as his hips shifted backward –  
  
Syaoran collapsed forward, open mouth crashing into, onto, and around Kurogane’s like some poorly-aimed projectile, tongue forcefully weaving its way between the ninja’s lips to tangle and swipe wantonly across sharp teeth. Fay kept his thrusts steady and shallow at first, easing into a faster slip and slide and press, his hands roaming across Syaoran’s belly, thighs, and creeping up to ease tortuously across his nipples as he moved. Syaoran's cock throbbed and ached between his legs, completely ignored for the time being and longing for attention he couldn’t provide, struggling as he was to stay balanced against Kurogane’s shoulders already.  
  
Fay’s breaths crossed his neck in shorter and more punctuated bursts as they moved faster, more and more high-throated cries colored their sharp hisses and ran straight from Syaoran’s eardrums to coil into the already rollicking pool of lust in his abdomen. Fay’s belly quvered against his back, jerking and tremulous and completely out of rhythm with his hips, until both motions finally ceased, smoothly and carefully, with Fay still buried deep within Syaoran. A wiry hand pushed the sweat-drenched hair from around his ear, slicking it down and tucking it neatly behind, “Syaoran… Do you… Kuro-sama?”

Syaoran groaned in response and pulled back from Kurogane’s lips as Fay slid himself out and away. He leaned back on his haunches for a moment, lamenting the loss and surprised by how… _empty_ he felt. Fay’s hands were back at his shoulders, guiding him forward to straddle Kurogane and sliding downward to guide his hips as he impaled himself. His head tilted backward, eyelids fluttering and pupils dilating out of focus as he came to rest, and he was only pulled back to reality by the sharp, throated hiss Kurogane let loose. He settled his toes against the ground and rocked forward tentatively, not entirely sure how he was supposed to _move_. “I don’t-”  
  
“It’s alright,” Fay assured him, and settled into rest closely behind, his cock – still soaking and throbbing with heat – pressing into the small of Syaoran’s back as he wrapped his arms around his midsection and aligned their thighs, “Like this…” he rolled his hips forward, colliding with Syaoran’s and shuffling them both forward in the process. Kurogane exhaled loudly as they moved and shuffled against the cushions, bringing one hand out to twine its fingers with Fay’s and the other to wrap around Syaoran’s cock. His grip was, again, almost painfully light – certainly far less than what Syaoran’s body insisted he wanted – but this seemed to be less payback and more allowing Syaoran to regain his bearings without too much distraction. Syaoran was thankful for this much – this was an entirely new way of moving for him; less friction, more deep, insistent pressing and pushing, a constant presence rubbing and stroking against his insides and sending jolts of electricity coursing up through his abdomen. His cock sliding slowly against the contours of Kurogane’s hand as Fay guided them back and forth, faster and faster, only intensified these until he felt light-headed and dizzy with need.  
  
He leaned his face to the side as they fell into a steady, if frantic, pace, his mouth hungry and seeking Fay’s. Their lips met awkwardly – the angles between them too obtuse to counter – but the kiss was warm, and deep, and everything he loved about Fay nonetheless. Kurogane groaned beneath them – always turned on by the sight of this – and gripped Syaoran harder, pumping his hips upward to increase the tempo further. Syaoran could feel it starting in his shoulders as Fay’s lips released him – that familiar tension locking his arms into place and snaking down his back, wrapping around his belly, and flashing through his thighs as his cock twitched and spat and his vision blurred. It held him longer than he was used to, convulsions roiling through his loins and throaty nonsense rolling over his tongue. Fay’s hands held him fast as he settled back against the wizard’s sweat-slicked chest, panting and wheezing and completely spent; slim hips still rolled forward into his own, insisting he keep moving through the haze. “Keep going. Make him come.”  
  
The words shot straight through Syaoran and he cycled his hips forward with a groan. Exhausted and shaking, but newly determined, he set an even more punishing rhythm, bringing Kurogane crashing deep within him and taking care to ensure he felt Fay’s cock stroking against his back with every movement. Fay’s teeth sunk into his shoulder, his breath flitting across Syaoran’s skin in short, raspy gasps as they rode; a moment later he was coming as well, the thick warmth catching and dripping down Syaoran’s back. He rocked his hips forward sharply as he cried out, throwing off Syaoran’s rhythm, but enough to send Kurogane barreling over the edge into orgasm with him.

Syaoran released Kurogane carefully and slumped off to the side a moment later, completely ignoring Fay’s renewed fussing over the entire group with a warm washcloth he’d run off to the sink to retrieve. He was more tired than he normally felt after sex, which was odd, because he didn’t actually feel like he’d done much in the way of work. He closed his eyes briefly, not allowing himself to drift off to sleep entirely, but enjoying the quiet drift of his consciousness. When he opened them again, he found both Fay and Kurogane staring expectantly at him, Fay having draped himself over the top of Kurogane like a human blanket. He cocked an eyebrow at them. “Hmm?”  
  
“You enjoy yourself, kid?” Kurogane asked with a smirk.  
  
“Mmm,” he nodded and closed his eyes again.  
  
“See, Kuro-sama? Things are always better when I make the rules.”  
  
Syaoran snorted softly and rolled over. He supposed there was some truth to that, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Source:
> 
> Clamp KInk meme.


End file.
